


BFFs to Boyfriends

by shamelessbieber



Series: Mickey's Feelings [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, M/M, they not friends for long wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Read 'BFF' before reading this!Ian and Mickey go on that date, reminiscing on the old times and when Mickey realized he started to like Ian.





	

Mickey was hella nervous for this date but he'd never admit it. Ian was also nervous but he knows he shouldn't because him and Mickey were once inseparable. Mickey didn't realize Ian is taking him to a almost fancy type restaurant - as fancy as it'll get on the Southside. Neither of them spoke except to order their drinks. They still didn't speak until an awkward silence fell, Ian sighing. "You know, I thought you were homophobic. That's why I thought you left. I hated you like a month after I realized you changed your number."

"I'm so sorry." Mickey sighs. "It's like as soon as you said 'im gay' I had a _That's So Raven_ type of flashback - even though she saw the future-"

Ian laughs at how fast Mickey can get off track. "Shit, that's not the point." Mickey laughs.

"I know what you mean." Ian smirks. "Did you have a crush on me the whole time or...?"

"I think it started in eighth grade when you started your stupid football." Mickey admits. "I told myself it was just my best friend instincts or something, I don't know if I was trying to convince myself or everyone around me that I wasn't gay. Kind of figured I was gay in tenth grade when you brought me to your football friends party and most of you were half naked and being empty minded dumbasses."

"You still didn't admit to yourself?"

Mickey shook his head, "Not until you told me about your sexuality. Pretty sure I scared myself so I ran off like a pussy."

Ian chuckles. "I thought I was acting out because I didn't have my best friend on my side. After I tried to steal a helicopter at the _ROTC_ shit I almost killed someone. Turns out I'm just as crazy as Monica and I'll be that way until I die."

Mickey frowns. "But Monica didn't take her meds, Ian. You're taking yours, aren't you?"

"Kinda can't get out of taking them when Fiona's on my ass about it. She calls me every morning and so does Lip." Ian sighs. "I went through this time where I wouldn't take my meds and almost hit Debbie with a baseball bat. Thought the army was coming after me to arrest me but it was just a dream."

"You're not crazy, Ian." Is all Mickey says. "Wow, a lot must've happened in those four years."

"I basically summed up what happened to me. What happened to you and why is Mandy blonde?" Ian laughs a little as the waitress comes over with their drinks they ordered when they first sat down. 

"Mandy killed a man and became an escort." Mickey subtly says, causing Ian to choke on his drink. Mickey starts laughing, "I'm kidding! She was being an escort to him and he overdosed on his own pills, passed out and cracked his skull on the sink. She called me to the hotel and he was laying there and I could see inside his head it was-"

"What did I tell you about unnecessary details?"

"That you're a pussy." Mickey smirks. He's realized that he and Ian quickly went back to their own ways quickly, except with a little flirt to it. "That one time when we were twelve and I walked in on Fiona and you asked me what happened and I gave you details, you almost threw up."

"Pretty sure if I was telling you about your sister being pounded you'd react the same fucking way!" Ian defends, glad no one was around them to hear the ridiculous conversation happening. That conversation floated off to more conversations, some deep, some light and funny. They didn't realize that they had been talking for hours, until closing time actually. They ended up at the Alibi late that night.

"Mickey Milkovich?" Kev was at the bar, his head shaved. 

"Jesus, Kev, didn't you have a full head of hair?" Mickey chuckles as he walked into a brotherly hug with Kev. 

"Veronica liked to pull on it." Kev sighs. "Anyways, what you doin' back on the Southside? Thought the Northside was your sanctuary n- _oh_."

Kev just noticed Ian walking in. "You two troublemakers are back together? Southside better watch out."

They just laugh, following Kev to the bar. Kev slid Ian a Sprite, Mickey taking the strongest drink they have and questioned the soda in Ian's cup. "Meds make me a lightweight. I can get tipsy from one beer, drunk from two."

"Shit, that's awesome." Some drunk next to them said. "What pills you takin'?"

"Frank-" Ian was gonna yell at him but ended up sighing. "You stole my pills before, you know what I'm taking."

Frank just stares at Ian before turning back to his alcoholic friends. Mickey shakes his head, chuckling. "Always in places where he's not wanted."

"He's not gonna be home, let's take this there."

 

Ian still didn't want to go to his apartment and Mickey didn't feel like driving to the Northside so they just went to the Gallagher home where it was pretty quiet which was unusual. "Guessing we still have the hou-"

Two female voices yell, "Carl!" Before Carl comes running down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two boys standing there.

"Mickey?" Carl chuckles. "Been a while."

"A long fucking while." Mickey says, then smacks him on the side of the head. "You went to juvie on purpose? I knew you were a weird ass kid but I didn't think you were that fuckin' stupid."

"Gettin' lectured about juvie by the infamous Mickey Milkovich, what a turn of events." Carl mumbles. "I liked you better when you were living on the Southside."

"Liked you better when you were obsessed with knives and doing weird Gallagher kid shit." Mickey retorts, Ian laughing. Debbie and Fiona come on, Debbie running to Mickey and hugging him carefully. She held him close, reason being that she had a crush on him when they were younger. Though Mickey was eighteen and she was twelve, she never acted on or told anyone about that crush. When they pulled away from the hug, Mickey looks down at her belly which is getting bigger. "Wow."

"Maybe Mickey can talk some sense into her." Carl says to Fiona and Fiona holds her hands up.

"Debbie's a woman now, she's got her own back." Fiona says before taking Mickey into a hug. He grins, hugging her back "You two back together again? No more drama?"

"Maybe a little drama." Mickey jokes. "But yes, we're back."

Fiona starts telling Mickey about all the good things he's missed, everyone sitting in the living room. After an hour of talking and stuff, Carl was turning on a movie as Fiona went to get some drinks and snacks. Ian sat next to Mickey and the arm chair, Debbie next to Mickey and Carl, Fiona joining them with Liam on the recliner chair. Mickey looks around the room, a smile making it's way to his face. _This is where I belong._

"What's so funny?" Ian questions, looking at Mickey.

"Tell you later." Mickey replies, putting his hand on top of Ian's. Moments later, Ian intertwined their fingers, then kissed his hand. It wasn't until an hour or so later when the movie ended, everyone was asleep except for Mickey.

He took Debbie up to her room first since she's pregnant. Next he took Liam, then Carl. He was contemplating on just waking Fiona but he carried her upstairs anyways. He grabbed a blanket from Ian's old bed and went downstairs and laid on the couch next to Ian. As soon as he got comfortable, Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey, and cuddled. Mickey fell asleep with a big smile on his face and woke the same way.

"Wakey wakey, eggs 'n bakey!" Debbie shakes the two boys, Ian groaning.

"Doesn't that mean you smoke weed after eating breakfast?" Mickey mumbles, Ian laughing weakly. 

"Shut up and get up." He kisses Mickey's cheek before climbing over him and walking into the kitchen. Mickey comes in moments later so see Lip walking down the stairs. They both stop in their tracks, staring at each other. "Unfinished business?"

"No, he broke Mandy's heart." Mickey replies, trying to keep his cool.

"Like you didn't break Ian's."

Mickey frowns, then replies, "You're saying it like it was intentional, like I did it as an act of retaliation. Bullshit, Lip, you just think with your dick."

"Can we not do this right now?" Ian slumps in the chair. "Can we eat breakfast as a family?"

Mickey walks into the living room before coming back and holding out his balled up fist to Ian. Ian holds out his hand confused, then his eyes widen when he feels the pills being dropped into his hand. "Thank god you remembered." Ian kisses Mickey's forehead, before grabbing Carl's cup of orange juice.

Debbie whispers to Carl, "Are they dating?" Fiona quickly turning around and shushing them.

After breakfast, Mickey washed his mouth with mouthwash as Ian brushes his, then Mickey sighs. "I gotta go home and get a shower and actually brush my teeth. Call you later?"

Ian rinses his mouth out and cleans his face off before walking up to Mickey and kissing him. They stood in the hallway kissing each other as if they were about to leave each other for years. They stumbled back, Mickey's back hitting the wall. Mickey pulls away after a moment, "Not trying to fuck after the first kiss."

"I don't mind." Ian jokes, pecking his lips. "I'm going to your house with you, I don't know, I could maybe shower with you."

"You wish, Gallagher."

 

 


End file.
